XMAS ROCK!
by XocoW
Summary: Now that Christmas is coming, the Ultra Souls wants to make a little "Secret Santa". Maybe they know each other enough to can have the perfect gift...or maybe isn't that easy. Alternative Universe: University
1. Chapter 1

_This story happens in an AU where they are now in the day's University. This is based on another fanfic with a similar AU idea, but this happens outside it… yeah, a bit confusing, sorry. I just wanted to let you know that the other one is still a WIP and I'll try to explain more than in this story. This fanfic is just for fun and… Heisuke, that's another reason too._

_Anyway, I hope you like it!_

**XMAS ROCK! Great White Party!**

**CHAPTER 1**

—WE CAN TOTALLY DO IT!

The singer of the Ultra Souls exclaimed as he leaned over a table, in the restaurant, with his hands in the air and, like usual, he was smiling and yelling brimming with energy. Despite his positive energy, his band members were grim and serious. Even Shinsaku looked a bit annoyed. Otose began to clap as she took Ryoma in her arms to give him a big and tight hug.

—I will be very grateful to you guys. —she winked to them. —I owe you one.

All of the Ultra Souls members knew that Otose was like that, but they felt a chill run down their spine. Three of them were smiling but the one who wasn't, quickly got up form his seat and confronted Ryoma.

—Stupid! We said we would have the same plans for tonight! We can't play and then go to party! —Shinsaku grunted —you should be glad I accepted that corny idea of yours to have a "Secret Santa".

Otose worried a bit. Before Ryoma agreed to her request, she asked them to play a little concert, for the people, during the Christmas party in her restaurant. She only wanted at least three songs to be played, but now that they were kind of a famous band in the city, she didn't have enough money to pay them. Ryoma, on the other hand, thought this wasn't a problem because, after all, she never asked him to pay up all of the overdue rent before he became famous. Even Yataro said it was a bad idea: if someone else, especially their friends, asked for a song or two for free, the Ultra Souls wouldn't be taken serious anymore. However, Ryoma still accepted Otose's request.

—But Shinsaku, —smiled Kogoro —that's another thing. You already accepted so don't make an excuse not to do it.

—You grumpy, —interrupted Soji. —Let's just do the favor to our good lady who still gives us free pizza.

—That's our pizza! —answered Shinsaku. —Kogoro, Ryoma and I all work very hard and then you two just come and eat our pizza.

—Well, it doesn't have your name on it, and neither Ryoma nor Kogoro yell at us, unlike you do.

—It does have my name.

—Where, Cindy? —asked Ryoma a bit curious. A pizza with his name was a good idea, maybe… then nobody would steal his pizza anymore.

Shinsaku, to prove his point, suddenly took the spicy chilies and added them on top of the pizza slice that was in Soji's dish. He smiled and he waited for the guy with blue hair to respond.

—Done? —Soji asked.

—Yes, there. It says "Shinsaku" everywhere. Now no one but me can eat that slice.

Soji then stood up to take a bite of the pizza in front of Shinsaku's face. Toshizo and Kogoro stood up anticipating Soji's reaction. They were worried he would get sick considering how much spices was on the tiny pizza slice. Soji tried to hold back his tears as he was chewing while Shinsaku smiled. The rich guy didn't want to swallow because it was very, _very_ spicy. Toshizo took a glass of water and gave it to him.

—Soji, you are indeed crazy. —he said to his friend.

Soji didn't respond but his tears came falling instead.

—But guys, —interrupted Otose. —please. I promise that I will pay you what you normally ask but not now, maybe in January.

Kogoro and Ryoma both looked at each other, having the same thing on their mind: Otose was a great person but they needed the money. The University and their apartments weren't exactly free.

—I think we can accept. —smiled Kogoro.

—Yes, yes, we will do it. —his friend turned to see him but then turned in the other direction towards his friends, who were still waiting for Soji to swallow the spicy pizza. —We will be here to rock!

—Oh thank you! —Otose gleefully hugged Ryoma with a big smile. —I could kiss you right now.

—But it's okay, don't worry, I don't need it. —he answered nervously. Suddenly a scream was heard that saved him from Otose's kiss. —Eh? What was that?

Otose and Ryoma both turned to see the other band members. Soji was gulping the glass full of water, as Shinsaku guffawed at Soji's inability to handle the chili while Toshizo was trying to prevent his old friend from falling over. Toshizo glared at Shinsaku which made him snicker instead, covering a huge smile with his hand. When Soji finished the glass of water he hugged Toshizo, almost making him fall over, and complained that his mouth was burning as if it was really on fire instead of the spices that Shinsaku put on the pizza slice.

—But it's your fault you little fool. —retorted Shinsaku as Soji turned to look at him with his tongue sticking out. —I told you nobody but I could eat it.

His friends couldn't believe Shinsaku could handle the huge amount of spice the pizza had, as he took a bite out of the same pizza slice that Soji tried. Despite the burning sensation on his tongue, Shinsaku smiled saying how delicious it was, the "flaming hot goodness" of the pizza (_or on any food really_).

—Poor Sochin. —Ryoma came close between him and Toshizo. —You should help him Cindy. —he was a bit worried that his friend was still suffering from the chili.

—Why me? —asked Shinsaku, finishing the last bite. —Tssk, okay I will do it. Come with me Soji.

While holding onto the black jacket, with an imprint of a skeleton, of the guy whom Ryoma nicknames Cindy, Soji willingly stood up and followed Shinsaku to the kitchen. With his teary eyes, he couldn't see very well but he listened to the explanation on how to calm the burning in his mouth by using a bit of chocolate or milk. As the two of them walked out, the rest of the members took the time to discuss the "Secret Santa".

—Now that we have the time, —smiled Toshizo —we need at least one person, other than the band members to do this. Yataro? Are you going to do it with us?

—I'm sorry, guys, but I can't. —answered the young business man.

—Ah, no? —lamented Ryoma —But, man, we were counting on you.

—It's just that my parents already bought my ticket back home. They want to see me at least once in a while. But I bet you can find someone else, can't you?

—What about your friend, Toshizo? —asked Sensei —The one of you and Soji, the guy who was in our concert. Heisuke was his name, wasn't it?

—I REMEMBER HIM! —smiled Ryoma. —He was the one who was yelling our names and was very happy to see us in the concert, last time at school!

Toshizo thought for a moment and then nodded.

—It's not a bad idea. He will be very happy to be with you, guys.

—But I have a question. —said Yataro —How did you do it? I mean, how were you convince Soji and Shinsaku to participate in this?

—Soji isn't heartless you know? —continued Toshizo. —He was happy to accept and be a part of the "Secret Santa" that Ryoma wants to do. Now, Shinsaku… he is another thing.

Kogoro and Toshizo sighed at the same time, but Ryoma was still smiling and even laughed. Yataro and Otose were curious about it.

—We told him that if he did the Secret Santa, then he wouldn't have to participate in the San Valentine's Day gift exchange —Ryoma smiled. —He preferred this than be corny on that day.

Yataro found this all too funny. Of course Shinsaku would prefer to give something in Christmas rather than the day of love. He was the serious one in the band. Not even Toshizo was like him; at least Toshizo was the serious and friendly kind.

—I can help you guys. —said Otose as she put a pot in the middle of the table and took a piece of paper. —I will write your names here and put them inside the pot. You will then take one piece of a paper ball and see whom you will give the gift to.

—I WANT TO WRITE THEM! —Ryoma quickly took the paper and a pen from his backpack. —I like to write the names of my good friends.

—He wants to put our surnames, doesn't he? —whispered Toshizo to Kogoro.

—Yes, you know how Ryoma is. —answered Kogoro with the same expression that Toshizo has.

After he finished writing "Sensei", "Cindy", "Sochin", and "Hijizo", he wrote his own name and the name of Heisuke. He was very happy, doing everything fast with enough time for Toshizo and Kogoro to get their secret Santa before Soji and Shinsaku came back from the kitchen. Soji was now smiling again, eating a piece of chocolate, while Shinsaku was grumpy as usual.

—This guy is so sweet don't you think so? —asked Soji —He gave me chocolate even though it's not Valentine's Day.

—Just because you needed help, stupid —answered Shinsaku.

—Don't be grumpy. —smiled Soji before he took another bite.

Before they began to fight again, Kogoro decided to explain about the pot in the middle of the table. Soji quickly took a tiny paper ball; however, Shinsaku looked at his friends and even Otose with an eye.

—No gifts on Valentine's Day, right? —his friends responded "no" —You saw how this guy reacted, I can't imagine how he'll be if I give him something that day.

—Oh I'd be very happy. —winked Soji to Shinsaku, which made him blush —But c'mon grumpy, take your paper ball and shut up.

Shinsaku obeyed and, with an angry face, stuffed the paper into his pocket. They decided to wait for Heisuke before opening up the paper.

—THEN EVERYTHING IS OKAY! —yelled Ryoma, leaning over the table —we will have out gifts and the concert for Christmas.

—Did you accept? —asked Shinsaku —Tssk, I bet I can't say no, right? It's okay, just remember we have enough time to do both.

—We will. —smiled Kogoro —Don't worry.

After eating dinner, Toshizo offered to drive Kogoro and Shinsaku home. It was a bit far from the restaurant and school but, for Toshizo, it wasn't a problem. Ryoma's apartment was on the third floor in the same building as the restaurant is. As Soji was waiting for his driver, he decided to talk with Ryoma for a while, outside in the snow. They both enjoyed the weather and thought it would be better to stay outside, rather than inside with Otose and the dirty dishes.

—Ryoma? —asked Soji after talking a couple of minutes, about school and the concert, —I think I need your help.

—Hm? What happened Sochin?

—Nothing bad. It's just that… I opened my paper ball and I don't know what to give to this person. He doesn't seem to want a lot of things, I think.

—But I can't know who it is! That would be cheating, wouldn't it?

—Just don't tell him. Can you keep it a secret? —Soji was being serious.

—Okay, okay. I promise you Sochin, I will not say a word.

—Thank you Ryoma. Later I will chat with you on the Internet, so we can talk about it —he said as he saw his beautiful blue car driving in. —Talk to you later and study, my friend. Remember you have an exam tomorrow and tell to Shinsaku too.

—THANK YOU! I almost forgot. How did you know?

Soji smiled, opening the door and sitting inside.

—I like to read the notes of Shinsaku in his notebooks. It said tomorrow there is an exam.

—And how do you…? Forget it. I think I know. —Ryoma smiled remembering how Soji liked to bother Cindy by taking his backpack from time to time, and not give it back until the next class or at the end of the day. —REST WELL, SOCHIN!

After seeing the car leave, Ryoma decided to go to his room. After all, he really needed to study.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day, in school, the five of them were eating beside Heisuke who was happy taking the paper ball for the "Secret Santa". They then decided that they would open the paper and not discus whom they got. Some of them were smiling and others were a bit worried. Shinsaku, on the other hand, kept a straight face and threw out the paper after reading the name.

—Then… in a week? —he asked. —And we can spend all of the money we want to?

—Yes, I think it's a good idea. —said Toshizo. —Why? Are you thinking in buying a

Ferrari?

—I can't pay my rent sometimes. Do you really think I will use a lot of money? —responded Shinsaku as he stood up, taking his backpack —But anyway, Ryoma, hurry up and eat faster. We have an exam in a few minutes and we still need to study.

—OH RIGHT! —exclaimed Ryoma, drinking his milkshake as fast as he can. —MY BRAIN! OH MY BRAIN! This thing just gave me a brain freeze and crashed my head. —suddenly Ryoma opened his eyes wide —Crash my head…

—I like that look on your face. —smiled Soji. —It's just like the last time you wrote a song; you had the same face.

—But not now —said Kogoro, a bit worried. —Now, he's more interested in writing the song than studying, and you really need to study Ryoma.

—I can help —Heisuke stood up beside Shinsaku.

Ryoma joined them as they said goodbye to their friends and walked away. The three of them were thinking about the new song that Ryoma had in mind and came up with a few lyrics. While Ryoma was writing down the lyrics, he couldn't help but sing a song in English.

—Is that a song of yours? —Heisuke asked.

—No, no. It's another band I really like, but I'm thinking about the rhythm and all.

—Oh, I see. —Heisuke smiled. —I really like the music you listen and make with the band. Whenever I have the chance, I would listen to that song all the time.

—I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! —Ryoma answered excitedly.

—Ahh shut up and let's go study already. —interrupted Shinsaku. —Besides, after classes we will practice. So Heisuke can join us then.

—You know I love to listen to you guys! —Heisuke was excited to be able to join them after school.

When they arrived at their classroom, Heisuke said goodbye to Shinsaku and Ryoma who went inside and took their seats to study.

Ryoma was happy that he could answer the questions that Shinsaku asked to review him, but he was excited about the Secret Santa gift exchange with his band.

—Do you know what to buy? —asked Ryoma —I don't exactly know what to get and you know that I can't waste too much money. Lamentably, the guitar that I used in the concert broke so I need to buy a new one.

—The one my teacher gave you?

—Ah? No not that one, the other one. The one I bought a few months ago. You know that I don't like to use the one your teacher gave me when we do concerts outside the city; I might break it.

—I see. —Cindy took out a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth. —And… I think I know what to buy. —he smiled as he looked to his friend —And I know it will be perfect.

—You already know what to buy? Ammm, I'm jealous. —Ryoma pouted, like a child would. —I don't know if I can think of a gift for this person.

—Better think in the exam, Ryoma —said his friend gathering his books.

The teacher entered and asked for her students to have only a pencil and an eraser. Suddenly Ryoma started to feel nervous and began to take Shinsaku's hair.

—Cindy, if I don't know the answer to a question, will you help me?

—Ah? Are you stupid Ryoma? Of course you aren't. —he turned to hit his friend on the head. —Don't worry, you studied hard… even if we both don't believe it.

—Then, —Ryoma raised his hands up high —GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!

All of the students in the classroom began to laugh, except for Shinsaku who was embarrassed and hid his face with his hands.

—Ryoma? —asked the teacher —Good luck to you too, now, could you please sit down correctly and begin the exam?

—Yes teacher. Sorry, teacher. Thank you teacher.

Ryoma was embarrassed and blushed, hiding his face exactly like his friend. The teacher was a beautiful woman whom Ryoma couldn't handle. However now wasn't the time for him to think in such things, he needed to focus and think about the exam – nothing more, not even the song that was stuck in his head.

Afterschool, the band members got together and practiced as promised. Ryoma was singing, and Shinsaku and Soji were practicing on their instruments perfectly. However, the other two, Toshizo and Kogoro, kept making mistakes during the rehearsal. Shinsaku was baffled, seeing his best friend who usually makes sick beats mess up so easily. He couldn't follow his rhythm very well, the same with Toshizo.

—Stop! Stop! This is horrible! —Shinsaku angrily strummed his bass to make a weird sound.

—Don't do that again! It's so noisy. —said Soji, a bit angry.

—Sorry, princess, but what your friend is doing is indeed a noise.

—Oh, don't tell me that. Well, what YOUR friend is doing doesn't have rhythm at all.

—Cindy, Sochin —interrupted Ryoma as he hugged his closest friend, Shinsaku —please don't fight.

—But they are being honest. —Kogoro sighed, walking towards them. —Sorry, it's just that I'm worrying about the exam I just had. Plus, I don't know what to buy for my person in Secret Santa.

—I have the same problem —Toshizo added —Sorry guys.

—Maybe you should take a break.

The five turned to see where their friend was sitting. In Toshizo's house, there is a room that is perfect to accommodate all of them to practice in. His father never used it before so it was now the new "Ultra Soul CAVE" as Ryoma called it. There was a small stage where they rehearsed; to the right of the stage was a red sofa where Heisuke was doodling in his notebook, taking it seriously. In front of the stage were a TV and two more sofas where they could rest and play videogames.

—Take a break? —Shinsaku asked. —We only have a week left to practice the song of Ryoma and other songs.

—But it is very late, and you are all tired —smiled Heisuke closing his notebook.

—That is true —Soji took Ryoma's arm —And you, my friend, remember that I will help you with your homework?

—Homework? —asked Ryoma. He didn't understand until Soji made a wink at him —Ah true! True!

—Oh by the way, before you go, —Heisuke said coming closer to them —tell me, Ryoma, how was your exam?

—Perfect! —smiled the singer. —I think the teacher even winked at me.

Everyone say him with a serious face, doubting him. Indeed Ryoma was handsome but no one believed it. Ryoma just laughed to himself.

Soji moved quickly to the pile of backpacks to take his and his friends while Ryoma hugged and said goodbye to his friends. Shinsaku began to tune his bass again as the other two were going.

—See you tomorrow, friends! —yelled Ryoma.

—Talk to you later, Toshizo —smiled Soji. —Bye, bye Kogoro, Heisuke. —he then sent a kiss — And you too, grumpy.

—Bye, princess. —he answered a bit angry.

Heisuke moved to the floor and sat in front to see how they could play together. He knew that the three of them had a song, Fukansen Puzzle, a song Toshizo and Kogoro wrote together one day, the one that Soji and Ryoma couldn't play for other reasons. Shinsaku liked the song so he joined them and help with the chords. After a few rehearsals the three decided to stop and Heisuke took this opportunity to show Toshizo a drawing he did of him wearing a mask, just for fun. Suddenly, they heard the angry yell of Shinsaku.

—Tsk, that stupid princess! —he said —He took my backpack again!

—Oh, he will give it back to you tomorrow, like always —said Toshizo.

Shinsaku gently placed his bass down and sighed.

—That's not the problem. Kogoro, your book was still in there.

Removing his glasses, to clean them, the band drummer had a worried expression on his face. But knowing that it couldn't be helped just sighed and smiled.

—It's okay. I bet nothing bad will happen to it.

—Is it an important book? —asked Heisuke —From school?

—Ah, no, no. It is a novel. I bought it a few weeks ago and when I finished reading, I lent it to Shinsaku to read. But now Soji took it.

—A novel? —added Toshizo.

—The one from my favorite author I told you about. —Kogoro smiled —The one I suggested for you to read… but didn't have the time. —Toshizo felt a bit guilty. —But don't worry, Toshi, I'm not angry. —Kogoro laughed a bit. —It's just that I want all of my books because he will come to Kyoto, and I really want him to sign them.

—Who's coming? —asked Heisuke curiously.

Excited, Kogoro didn't hear the question asked to him as he began to describe the books the author wrote: psychological and detective thrillers with a touch of horror. The kind of books that made him think about who the assassin could be or how will the protagonist catch him without having the police involved.

—Kogoro really likes him —smiled Toshizo. —See? I didn't forgot what you told me, you even want his new thriller series, isn't? It's like five or six more books.

—Yes, I do want them! —Kogoro sighed thinking how amazing it would be to have them, taking Toshizo's arm. —Anyway, friends, I think it's getting late and we should get going.

—I agree. We need to go now. —replied Shinsaku as he took Heisuke's backpack and tossed it to him. He smiled as he walked towards the door —See to you tomorrow, friends.

Heisuke soon followed suit and said goodbye. Catching up with Shinsaku, they began to make small talk, laughing here and there. They talked about anything that came to their mind until they reached the front door entrance, hearing their names being called. It was Kogoro, running up to see them.

—Oh, I thought you would stay with Toshizo. —said Shinsaku.

—No, no. He has an exam for tomorrow and so do I. Plus, I need your help… with some creations I have in mind.

—Will you brag about science again? —sighed Heisuke. —You know that I can't fully understand it, that's why I decided to study the arts. —just then his cell phone began to ring —Hell, I need to go now. My little sister wants to buy some ice cream before my parents arrive. See you tomorrow guys!

Heisuke waved goodbye as he ran in the other direction to take a bus. Watching him leave, Shinsaku and Kogoro decided to walk home to their apartment together.

—You don't have any weird machine in mind, do you? —asked Shinsaku.

—No… but I do need your help. I want to give a perfect gift for my person in Secret Santa —he smiled —But I really want it to be something special that he could use everyday and remember that I gave it to him, something useful that he would really like.

—Then, tell me who it is while we walk home okay?

—Alright. I know you can keep a secret.

—Cindy or Sensei? —asked Ryoma walking towards the mall's elevator —Or maybe Heisou or Toshizo? —he began to think at his own question —Ah! I think they are all my friends!

Soji laughed thinking in Ryoma's good heart. He is such a good person and so innocently pure that he would win the heart of anyone. Thinking about this, Soji remembered the first time they met: calling him Sochin and praising him for his singing even if Soji was trying to ignore the compliments. He called everyone his friend with sincerity; that was his best trait.

The mall was huge: full of clothing stores, videogame arcades, electronic retail stores, and food stands, etc. Seeing all of this made Ryoma excited, opening his eyes wide.

—Sochin! All of these stores have so many wonderful things, that I don't need but want! Oh, look! —he looked at the display case of the store's window —They have the new videogame I want: "Hell-O 5" and "Call of Honor". They are announcing "Xeldaz: The Pan's Flute of Time". AH! I WANT THEM ALL!

—You can see them later just help me with the gift. —Soji took his arm and pulled him in the other direction. —If you see something you think Cindy or Sensei… or Heisuke or Toshizo would like, tell me and I'll consider it.

Ryoma really liked helping Sochin. He was exhilarated, seeing not only all the possible gifts for his friends, but for himself. He always said the same, things he really wanted to have but didn't need; from designer clothes to toys, even simple food like ice cream and chips. Soji, getting a bit tired, wanted to hurry so he took Ryoma's arms, and sometimes his head in the shoulder of his friend. Ryoma was such a good guy that he didn't really care what people would think or say, even if they said things about Soji. Besides, Ryoma considered everyone his dear friend.

A few hours passed and the once energetic Ryoma now had most of his energy depleted. Looking a bit tired, he didn't get excited about things he wanted, unlike before. He only commented about a few things: a pair of sunglasses for Cindy to use, a new laptop or cell phone for Sensei, some designer clothes for Hijizo to wear, and even a few art materials for Heisou. However, Ryoma still couldn't stop spotting things for himself. Soji needed to keep reminding him that the gift wasn't for him, but for a friend.

—But look, Sochin, —Ryoma said, pointing to a remote controlled toy car for kids —that little Ferrari is just adorable and it's red! I love red.

—I know but…

—And look, look! Those scarves are perfect for me. —he took his own scarf —This one is perfect, but maybe I could use another one, don't you think so?

—Well, your fashion sense isn't so bad, maybe…

—Ah! THAT! —Ryoma suddenly left his friend to run towards a big display case of a music store. —Look at this Sochin! It's beautiful.

Soji came closer and laughed seeing what it was. It was Ryoma's style indeed; just seeing it screams Ryoma.

The company "Guilbert" was one of the most important guitar makers and their designs were unique and funny. The new guitar, on display, was an expensive but not the best compared to the other models; however, this one was special because it had food designs and part of the money would go to a foundation to help kids that are starving. Ryoma liked the idea and the design on the guitar was a delicious pizza margarita. He pressed his face on the window too much that people inside could see his cheeks leaving a facial print.

—Do you like it? —asked Soji —You can't eat it by the way.

—I know, I know, but look at it. It is so beautiful; it's a pizza. But… ah! It's so expensive. —he fell to his knees. —I would need to work in the restaurant for a year to save enough money to buy it.

—Then maybe you should work for a year, my friend. Can we continue, now? I'm getting tired —Soji yawned —I think I need a cup of coffee.

—Can we go buy something to eat first? —Ryoma rose up with a smile. —Now I'm hungry after seeing the guitar.

The richer of the two smiled and told Ryoma that he would invite him to have a delicious slice of pizza while he needed hot coffee or soup with a lot of tofu.

The first slice of pizza wasn't enough so Soij bought a small pie of pizza for Ryoma, who was happily eating it even if his friend knew he was a bit heartbroken for not having the pizza guitar.

—Don't worry some day we will be in a huge concert and you would be able to buy all the guitars you want. —smiled Soji.

—Then I could even use it for different concerts. That would be so AWESOME! —he yelled in English. —Talking about it, I hope the concert on Friday is perfect. I wouldn't like to see Otose sad on Christmas Eve.

—Me neither, she is a great person. —Soji took a sip of his coffee —And what about the party? Are you going to help too? —Ryoma said yes with his head as he was stuffed his mouth with a rolled piece of pizza margarita. —Then, can I help too?

—You?

Soji closed his eyes, a bit disgusted. Ryoma talked with his mouth full of food and he didn't like that.

—Yes, me. I would like to help with the party. May I? I have enough money to help, at least.

—Oh Sochin —Ryoma swallowed his food and drank a bit of his milkshake to wash it down —You know, sometimes I would like to have all the money that you have.

—But you know that money can't buy everything. —Soji took his hands —Not good friends like you have, —Soji sighed —or a lovely boyfriend.

Ryoma blushed, but he didn't remove his hands from Soji. He didn't want to be rude to his good friend. He knew that many of his classmates bully Soji because he likes men instead of women. Ryoma didn't quite understand why that would be considered something to make fun of, he also didn't understand the comments and whispers the people at the mall said when Soji took his hands, saying they were boyfriends. He didn't really care; after all he was his good friend.

—Sochin, Sochin, you know I like a girl right?

—I wasn't talking about you! —Soji suddenly became red. —Sorry if you didn't think so!

—Ah! No! But… then who? —Soji hid his face a bit. —You don't need to tell me! But I bet your money can buy him… no, wait, that sounded so wrong. I mean, you can ask him to go out with you and buy him flowers and…

—I don't think he would like flowers. And I insist that not everything can be bought.

The singer of the band didn't like to see his friends sad so he offered a slice of pizza to his friend with a huge smile. And he began to understand that not everyone could be bought with money.

—AH! I HAVE IT! —he yelled as Soji began to eat the pizza, after removing some of the cheese, —I know what I can give to… you know, the person, the person whose name was written in my paper ball.

—That's great. I think I have an idea too, but I need to buy it another day. Today I just want to go home, and take a bath and sleep.

—Same… —he was smiling. —But not take a bath together, just go to your home and sleep. I really like the guest's bedroom in your apartment.

Soji laughed. Ryoma was, indeed, an adorable person, unlike the guy he liked.

Finishing the pizza and coffee, the both of them decided to go to Soji's apartment and play some video games all night; because of this, they over slept and missed the morning session of classes the next day. They did, however, decide to take the afternoon classes and meet up with the band practice.

Arriving at Toshizo's house for rehearsals, the rest of the band members were there: Toshizo was fixing the drums along with Kogoro at his side, while Shinsaku was having a fight with Soji about how bothersome it was to not have his notebooks and backpack throughout the whole school day. Not to mention homework too. Soji just smiled and listened to him yell, he thought it was very funny and didn't take his friend seriously. As for Ryoma, he was laying down on the sofa with a notebook and pen in hand writing something, like a list. Heisuke came close and sat at his side.

—What are you doing? —he asked.

This caught Ryoma off guard and scared him, making him drop the notebook on his face.

—Nothing, my friend. —he smiled, replying in English as he closed the notebook.

—Oh, okay. —Heisuke smiled —By the way, Ryoma, I need to draw something but I'm not sure what. Could you help me?

—I wouldn't like to make you draw something for free.

Heisuke appreciated how Ryoma respected him as an artist. After all, they both knew how hard it was for people to respect their work, one as a musician and another as an artist.

—It's for my homework so don't worry. You will be helping me. —he took his drawing block and a pencil. —So, do you want another guitar or some characters from your comic?

—I did love the last "Iron-Man" you drew for me. But no, no. —he then came close to whisper something in his ear —Isn't for me, but I would like it if you kept this a secret. Use beautiful colors and, please, add a beautiful moon.

—I do like your idea Ryoma, and I bet my teacher would like it too. But for whom is it…

—STOP IT! STOP NOW!

Someone interrupted him so they bother turned over to see the stage where the others were. Shinsaku was being attacked over and over with kisses and hugs from Soji.

—Ah! Toshizo! Stop your princess friend!

Toshizo and Kogoro just laughed seeing how Soji was holding him down by the neck and kissing his cheek over and over, telling him that he was a cute grumpy cat.

—They act like couples. —said Heisuke as he began his drawing.

—Yes, they do. —agreed Ryoma with a smile.

Ryoma got up and began to walk over to where his friends were, still laughing and having a good time.

—Sensei, may I ask you something? —he then took his guitar. Kogoro just said yes with the head. —Could you help me with something? Is for the gift.

—Yes, of course but…

—PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS!

Again, Soji was over Shinsaku, he just couldn't stop kissing him and Shinsaku was getting angry…and red. Ryoma laughed hard this time and passed his fingers over the strings.

—LETS ROCK, MY FRIENDS!

Saved, Shinsaku was finally released by his "enemy" while Soji and the rest of the members took their positions near their instrument. This practice was important, as Toshizo said, because they needed to practice the new song that Ryoma has composed. It was a great song and they needed to perfect it and make it better by Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**CHAPTER 3**

The Secret Santa's day deadline was getting closer and closer. Some of the guys had the perfect idea for the gift, but not all of them. They wanted to have more time to get the perfect gift for their person; however they cannot ask for help too much or else they would know who the present was for. But even so, they didn't stop practicing for the concert in Albergo di Terada.

After school, they all decided to squeeze in a practice session at Toshizo's house, before his important fencing practice with his team. He was part of the best fencing team there was, and a tournament coming up between his and another university. This is why everyone was hurriedly walking towards Toshizo's car.

—So, Ryoma and I will go with Soji? —asked Shinsaku as everyone walked outside to the school's parking lot. —I don't know if your car is big enough.

—No, you can't. —Soji said before Toshizo could answer.

The others turned to see him trying to tie up his shoe lace but suddenly he lifted his leg in the air towards Shinsaku.

—What? —he asked seeing the untied shoe lace.

—Help me, I'm tired.

—I'm not your servant. Toshizo… help to your friend.

Soji displeased acted as if he didn't care and tied his shoelaces himself. He then explained that the reason they couldn't carpool with him was because he needed to drop by his apartment for something first. Knowing that time is of the essence, Ryoma and the others decided carpool in Toshizo's car instead.

—By the way, —asked Toshizo taking out the car keys from his jacket. —Where is Heisuke?

—Well, Heisou said he has things to do. —smiled Ryoma. —Maybe he will be there.

The beautiful white car was enough to fit the four of them. Toshizo and Kogoro were in front while Ryoma and Shinsaku were in the back, even if Shinsaku didn't like it so much… because his good friend Ryoma was singing all the songs that Toshizo had in his MP3 player throughout the whole car ride.

When they arrived, Ryoma was looking around in the entrance of Toshizo's house. Shinsaku asked what weird thing he was doing now.

—Heisou, he isn't here. —he replied, sounding a bit worried. —Where is he? He never leaves us alone in the practice without telling us.

—He didn't even attend the last classes, remember? —said Kogoro closing the door of the car. —And he even asked us for pay for his food. Maybe… maybe he has some financial problems. Don't you think so?

Toshizo turned to him. He knew he was talking to him so he just sighed and shrugged, not knowing if it were true. Heisuke wasn't rich like Toshizo or Soji but he had enough money to get by: like the time he paid for a packet of new guitar strings for Ryoma and when he helped Shinsaku pay for his bus fare.

—If he comes we will know, guys. —said Toshizo. —And better if he finds us playing, so let's go inside.

The music was indeed fine. Even if Soji wasn't there, the guys tried to play following the ideas that Ryoma had in mind for his song. He didn't like to say it was his song; he insisted that it's the song of everyone, but his friends knew that it was his song because he wrote most of the lyrics, with a little help from Heisuke and Shinsaku.

—Hey! Are you enjoying now? —he sang. —Come, come closer, come closer…

—Stop!

And they did stop. Alarmed, the four guys turned to see the door slam open. It was Soji walking in as he furiously threw his backpack on the floor and took a seat on the sofa. They didn't know what to do. Soji wasn't the type of person who gets angry easily. Besides, only Toshizo and Ryoma knew how Soji acted when he's very angry. The last one came close to him a bit worried.

—Is everything ok, Sochin? —Ryoma kneel at his side to take his hand. —You know you can talk with us, we are your friends.

Soji just sighed.

—Do you want some tea? —asked Toshizo. —I have some chamomile.

—You know I hate that. —retorted Soji, still angry.

—Then…what about Lemon balm? I bet it will help you.

—Put a lot of sugar, please.

Toshizo left his guitar to Kogoro and then walked out of the room.

—Hijizo knows a lot about tea? —said Ryoma. —Oryo knows a bit too, but she is more into poisonous plants.

—Yes, he loves tea. —smiled Kogoro. —Is like his hobby or so. He has some books and likes to taste new flavours.

—But tea will not help at all. —said Shinsaku. —This princess will fall asleep.

—Shut up, Shinsaku, I'm not in the mood to hear you. —Soji closed his eyes.

Shinsaku just get angry a bit too, but decided to just sit at Soji's side to ask why the princess was so angry, which made him a bit angrier. Shinsaku gave up being a good person, and asked him again with his normal voice.

—Cindy, you shouldn't be like this with Sochin. Everyone have days like this.

—No! Not me! —said Soji. —is just… —he tried to breath deep. —I was going to buy the perfect gift for one of you guys but… it was sold out! They didn't have it anymore! And that's not the worse. I went to my apartment and I just couldn't find my favourite pair of shoes.

Upon hearing this, Shinsaku laughed hard. He couldn't believe that Soji was angry just because he couldn't find a pair of shoes.

—You are indeed a princess; Cinderella, that's what you are.

Soji didn't answer this time. His face moved down and didn't turn to see Shinsaku, but he noticed this and was almost saying something when they heard that Toshizo and Heisuke entered. Ryoma didn't wait to run towards Heisuke to hug him… because of this the tea fell from Toshizo's hands, directly onto Soji's shoes and even part of his pants.

—I AM SO SORRY! —said Ryoma still with his hands over Heisuke.

Both, Shinsaku and Soji, rose up. Soji was fuming mad now, he didn't even want to talk. He just moved out the room and his friend wanted to follow him but Shinsaku stopped Toshizo.

—I will go. This princess needs some sweets.

As he left, Ryoma, who was still hugging Heisuke, watched Cindy curiously and then laugh a bit.

—They look like a couple. Always fighting and then being happy again.

Toshizo and Kogoro saw each other. When Ryoma came back to take his guitar from the sofa, the taller of all of them came close.

—Tell me Ryoma, I'm curious. How would you react if they were, in fact, a couple?

—React? What do you mean, Hijizo?

—Yes, like… what would you think if they both really are a couple and they just haven't told you because they don't know how to say it?

—AH! Sochin and Cindy are couple?

—No, no. —interrupted Heisuke. —Toshizo is just asking what if… it isn't true.

Ryoma took a while before fully understanding what Hijizo meant.

—Well, how should I feel? —he smiled —I would be so happy if they are happy.

Toshizo smiled, relieved to hear Ryoma's response, and then tried to say something else but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He tried once more and in the third time…

—Ryoma, —Kogoro came closer. —we asked you about this because… Toshizo and I are couple and we wanted to tell you. We just didn't know how.

In that moment, Kogoro gently held Toshizo's arm and smiled. Heisuke and Ryoma saw each other in amazement and grinned.

—I knew it! I told you, Heisou! —he said hugging him harder.

—Yes, yes you did. —Heisuke felt like he couldn't breathe.

—I want to say it to Cindy and Sochin, I bet they will be happy too.

—They already know. —said Kogoro.

Ryoma was dumbfounded; he didn't quite understand why he was the last one to know about the wonderful news. Then Toshizo explained that he really wanted to tell them at the same time but Soji has been bother him all a week, knowing he was dating someone, so he just told him. Kogoro explained that he too told because of Soji.

—Soji decided to tell Shinsaku, and then Shinsaku got angry with Toshizo.

—That would explain why you both were yelling at each other. —said Heisuke… who was still being held in Ryoma's arms. —So, Shinsaku is jealous of Toshizo.

—And Sochin is jealous of Sensei. That's why he was acting like a little baby in front of Hijizo.

After two seconds without saying a word, Ryoma immediately began to laugh. He found it so funny that Soji and Shinsaku, or Sochin and Cindy as he liked to call them, were jealous of Toshizo and Kogoro. At that moment, they came back and entered through the door. Soji seemed to have calmed down, eating a piece of cake topped with cream and strawberries.

—What were you guys talking about? —Shinsaku asked, picking up his bass.

—Sensei and Hijizo are a couple and they just told us. —said Ryoma happily hugging the two of them. —They are so adorable together and all and I'm just happy.

His friends didn't know if he wasn't joking or "pulling their leg", as some tears appeared on his eyes. He was saying how adorable they were and how happy he was for them being together. Heisuke just came close to Shinsaku and Soji, who was still eating.

—Ryoma is indeed happy. —said Heisuke.

—Yes, he is indeed stupid. —continued Shinsaku. —Can we now practice?

—I need to finish my cake. —Soji was more than happier.

With a happy Ryoma crying all over and a happy Soji eating cake, they needed to wait till they finish.

After the long practice with the band, Ryoma and his two friends decided to go out for something to eat. They wanted something new, but the singer wanted to have his favorite food… pizza margarita. Of course, after a little "battle" between the two of them they decided to eat with Otose in her restaurant, but Shinsaku would rather cook something else for him and Kogoro.

—Do you realize that anyone who has Soji or Toshizo as Secret Santa are very lucky? —said Kogoro while Shinsaku was serving both plates.

—Just because Toshizo is your boyfriend doesn't mean we're all lucky. —the bass player said taking the chopstick to eat a hot ramen. —What he gives you as a gift is not my concern.

Kogoro blushed a bit to then see how his friend was adding some chili pepper to his soup.

—No, I mean, Soji and Toshizo have enough money, you know? They can buy anything they want for us without a problem.

—You can too, Sensei. —smiled Ryoma with pizza in his mouth. —You come from a rich family. But you are a bit mistaken. The other day I helped Soji choose a gift, to any of you. —he then realized he wasn't keeping the secret. —Ah! No! I'm sorry!

—You are so stupid, Ryoma. —Shinsaku said a bit angry. —Well, one of us will receive a gift from the princess.

Ryoma explained he was sorry but even like that Soji told him was one of his friends. Kogoro and Shinsaku knew that meant something; everyone was friend of Ryoma in his eyes.

—But Kogoro, —said Shinsaku. —there is another option too: anyone who is the Secret Santa of Toshizo or Soji, have very bad luck.

—Do you think so? —said Kogoro a bit worried. —But why?

—Sochin and Hijizo have everything they want and need. —explained Ryoma. —its kinda sad, isn't? But after all, friendship is all that means.

—You two worry too much. —smiled Shinsaku adding more chili to the egg in his ramen. —Better finish eating that, I want to go and see Toshizo losing.

—Toshizo is great at fencing, Shinsaku. —Kogoro tried to defend his boyfriend. —And it's true; lets finish this and then go see him. I promised to be there and watch him practice.

—You two are just adorable! —Ryoma yelled with a foot on the table. —I want for all of us to have a beautiful and cute relationship!

Suddenly Otose hit him in the head to make him fall. Thanks to this Kogoro and Shinsaku laughed.

—You have a cute and beautiful relationship with the floor, my friend. —As Shinsaku helped him get up, he laugh harder hearing Otose's remark.

It was true what the drum player said with his friends; Toshizo was great at fencing and on every move, he was perfect. Soji and Heisuke were sitting on the benches watching their friend, the first one was eating tofu from a little dish, so his friend asked why it smells so good and if it was delicious. He was curious because, after all, he knew Soji couldn't cook very good. To be honest, he only knew how to make himself a bowl of cereal and sandwiches… and other simple things.

—Shinsaku did it for me. —he smiled. —Sometimes Kogoro buys tofu and you know Shinsaku hates tofu so he prefers to give it to me.

—I see… so, does he know?

Soji became very serious and, for his good luck, Toshizo came close to eat a bit of his tofu. Soji saw him trying to take a bite and acted like a little kid removing his little dish from his way, making Toshizo laugh like only he knew.

—What are you talking about, guys?

—About the Secret Santa, —sighed Heisuke. —I already have the gift but I'm not sure if he will like it… I hope so.

—Well, if is Ryoma, you are lucky. —laughed Toshizo. —It's easy to make him happy.

—At least I can say it's not Shinsaku. —Heisuke looked relieved. —Imagine, he is always in a bad mood and so grumpy. What could he possibly want?

—That grumpy loves shooter video games, especially the ones with a lot of weapons. —said Soji who was very sure of himself. —He is very into weapons. The other day he had a book about old swords in his backpack.

Toshizo and Heisuke listened to the things that Soji knew about what Shinsaku liked and disliked. When he finished, they both just laughed a bit.

—You are his number one fan, aren't you? —asked Toshizo. —You are even more of a fan than Heisuke is with Ryoma.

—Well, he lost the point the other day when he didn't go to our practice. —Soji smiled to Heisuke. —Were you making Ryoma's altar bigger?

—Nope. Sorry guys. —Heisuke gestured some moves with his hands. —It doesn't matter how hard you try, I will not tell you why I didn't go that day. So please, stop insisting.

—Oh well, speak of the devil; look who's here… —Soji rose up.

The other guys were coming close to their friends. Ryoma, like always, hugged them and began to talk with Toshizo, even if Kogoro was holding onto his arm. Shinsaku, Heisuke and Soji sat down again to see how the couple, and Ryoma, were talking about the contest Toshizo was getting ready for.

Not all the people in the gym understood how those six could be friends after having so many fights, especially when Soji acted like an enemy.

Five of them stayed throughout the whole practice with his friend, but slowly, one by one were leaving back to their apartment. As they headed back, they were all feeling nervous and excited at the same time: knowing that they would have the famous Secret Santa and the concert, in the restaurant. However, for the moment, they decided to enjoy the relaxing day before Christmas came.


End file.
